If Only They Had Known
by Dr.Pepper30
Summary: Max length is 10000 words
1. Crash landing

So this is my first fic and for awhile now I have been interested in a few different plot lines of the Anakin and Padmé story line.

This story takes place right as Anakin and Obi Wan have rescued Palpatine from Dooku

Nothing belongs to me all belongs to Gorge Lucas

If Only they had known 

Chapter 1

Anakin was panicking, he had just rescued Chancellor Palpatine from Count Dooku and know the ship that was just orbiting around Corascant was plummeting into it's atmosphere with no control at all.

But that wasn't what mattered to him right know all he was worried about was getting home to Padmé, they had been apart from each other for about five months know and every single day he had been aching to be with her, to look into her beautiful brown eyes again, and that moment was only a few hours away and he couldn't wait.

But he had another situation to handle right know if he wanted to make it there, the ship was burning up as it crashed into the atmosphere of Corascant there were parts coming off of the ship and they were coming in too hot the ship was going too explode and there would be no way out.

"Easy R-2" Anakin yelled as he tried to slow the ship down, to his surprise it was working. We are gonna make it he thought to himself he was going to see his wife in a very short amount of time

The ship wrenched and wheezed as it crashed into the landing pad of the Corascant air station. When it finally stopped other smaller ships came closer and doused the flames of the ship with small fire extinguishers.

Before anyone could say anything Anakin had already made his way off of the the ship and on the the next transport with Obi Wan and Chancellor Palpatine.


	2. Coming home

Akkk well hopefully you enjoyed that last chapter keep In mind that this is my first fic I'm new to this chill out on meh

So in this chapter Anakin will be coming home to Padmé but the catch about this is Padmé doesn't know she is pregnant!!!! Dun Dun Duuuuun

Everything belongs to George Lucas

If only they had known 

Chapter 2

Palpatine was the first to step off of the transport eager to join his fellow politicians and talk with Master Mace Windu.

Anikan jumped out of the transport swiftly and turned around expecting to see his former master jump out of the transport as well but he didn't.

"Are you coming master?" Anakin asked visibly confused.

"Oh, no I'm not brave enough for politics, l have to report to the council, besides someone needs to be the poster boy"

"Hold on this whole operation was your idea" Anakin said his confusion growing.

"Let us not forget Anakin that you rescued me from those buzz droids, and you killed count Dooku, and you rescued the chancellor while carrying me unconscious on your back" Obi-Wan told him stating the facts with pride

"All because of your training"

"Anakin let's be fair, today you were the hero, now go enjoy your glorious day with the politicians."

"Alright but you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time" Anakin stayed with a proud smirk.

" Ninth time, that business on Kata Lemoidia doesn't, count, anyway I'll see you at the briefing"

As Anakin strode up to the group of wealthy politicians he heard the conversation between Jedi master Mace Windu and Cancellor Palpatine

" Chancellor Palpatine are you alright?" Master Windu asked

"Yes, thanks to your two Jedi knights, they killed count Dooku, but General Greivous has escaped again"

" General Greivous will run and hide as he always does, he's a coward"

" But with Dooku dead, he is the leader of the droid army, and I can assure that the senate will vote to keep the war goi g until Greivous is no more."

" Then the Jedi council will make finding Greivous our highest priority"

As Master Windu and Chancer Palpatine walked away senator Bail Organa approached Anakin

" The republic a can not praise you enough"

" Thank you Senator Organa" Anakin said solemnly

Anakin liked senator Organa he was a calm and collected man and an amazing senator he always stood up for his beliefs and for what was right for the people.

But everything faded away from his mind when he saw her. His Padmé hiding behind a large pillar waiting for him.

" Exuse me senator Organa"

"Certainly"

Anakin walked at a fast pace on his way over to his angel but couldn't contain himself and sprinted all the way too her, picked her up and twirled her around.

" Oh, Anakin" Padmé breathed as he held he close.

" I've missed you Padmé" Anakin said lovingly

" There were whisperes that you'd been killed"

"I'm alright , it feels like we've been apart for a lifetime, and that might have been true, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped I don't think the council would ever bring us back from the outer rim sieges" Anakin said as he kissed her.

" Wait not here"

" Yes, here I'm tired of all this deception Padmé I don't care if they find out we're married"

" Anikan don't say things like that" Padmé said worriedly

Anakin embraced her tightly but let go after only moment because he noticed there was something wrong " Are you alright, you're trembling, what's going on?"

" Oh, it's nothing really I've just been cramping really really bad today it's left me a bit shakey, but nothing to worry about it's happened before"

" Are you sure you're alright" Anakin asked

" Absolutely" she answered.


End file.
